Unhinged
by heart-breaker86
Summary: Justin Stewert, former Blue Turbo Ranger comes back to his native Angel Grove to become a Power Ranger again. But was he doesn't suspect, is to fall for his predecisor's younger sister...read and reivew~!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello this is my first Rangers ficcy. It takes place about 5 years after Turbo, so probably around the time of Forever Red. I'm going by the fact that they were all 17 at the end of Turbo meaning that they would be 22 or around there. For Justin, who I will be using he would probably be 17.  
  
Couplings: Tommy/Kim Kat/Billy Adam/Tanya Aeisha/Rocky Justin/OC Jason/Emily And more couplings will be introduced, as they become necessary in the story.  
  
P Chapter 1: this is me 16-year old Lauren Kerigan DeSantaos sat in her bedroom staring out the window. Everything in her life seemed so complicated recently. Her mother and father had died in the terrible car crash one night coming back to Stone Canyon from Angle Grove, where her older brother Rocky lived. Their car had been run off the road, and they had crashed the cliff. Their car exploded shortly afterwards. All of Lauren's brothers and sister's had been put into separate homes where as the older one's were sent to live with relatives. Lauren got lucky, she lived with family.  
Her brother. Rocky had moved to Angle Grove with his parents almost 7 years previous and his best friends Aeisha Campbell and Adam Park had moved with them along with their families. Soon after moving all three teens were chosen to be Power Rangers. Meeting Kimberly Ann Hart, Thomas Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston.  
They were the original Power Rangers. Jason had given Rocky the red ranger powers, Trini had given Aeisha the yellow ranger powers and Zack had given Adam the black ranger powers. They had all then become the Ninjeti Rangers. Kim had become the Pink Crane, Aeisha was the Yellow Bear, Tommy was the White Falcon (having given up his green-ranger powers), Adam was the Black (A/N is it green or black?) Frog and Rocky became the Red Ape.  
Then there was another changing of powers. Kim was offered the chance to train for the Pan-Global's and she accepted. Katherine Hillard became the Pink Ranger and later Pink Turbo Ranger. Then came the letter. Kim broke up with Tommy in a "Dear John" letter and didn't see him again until she and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox, but even after that she and Tommy never spoke until she returned to Angle Grove for good.  
Lauren wasn't a power ranger. Or at least that she knew anyways. She had always wanted to follow in Kim's footsteps and become the Pink Ranger, but she always wanted to be the Red Ranger, the first female red ranger. But it was just a dream. For now anyways.  
Standing up from where she had been sitting on the window ledge in her room Lauren made her way towards the kitchen to make something to eat. She was starved. Walking down the steps she heard voices coming from the main foyer in her house. Turning around the corner she saw that Kimberly Oliver (Hart) and Tommy Oliver standing in the foyer talking to Rocky and Aeisha. "Hey shorts!" Rocky yelled from where he was standing. "Come here." Making her way over it looked like Kim was holding something and bouncing it back and forth. "Um, Kim what are you holding?" Lauren asked. All four adults smiled. "Lauren, this is our daughter Keratin Oliver." Tommy explained. Lauren was ecstatic.  
She knew that Kim was expecting a baby, but she didn't know that it was this soon! "Really? Could I hold her?" Tommy and Kim nodded and handed over little baby Keratin to Lauren. Keratin had chocolate brown eyes and it looked like she was going to have a massive head full of caramel coloured hair. Giving Keratin back to Kim and Tommy Lauren smiled and walked back towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Grabbing the portable phone off the cradle she answered it. "Hello, this is the DeSantaos Residence, Lauren speaking." The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled. "Hey shorts! Is your brother home?" It was Adam, she knew that much. When she had first moved in with Rocky and Aeisha, Adam had been living with them until his apartment was finished. "Yeah he's here but Kim and Tommy are over. Do you want me to tell him something?" Suddenly Rocky snatched the phone out of her hands. "Hey Adam! What's up?" Lauren shook her head. I 'Tommy and Kim along with Keratin must have just left.'i/  
  
Walking back up to her, forgetting about her snack she grabbed her cell phone that Rocky and Aeisha had given her a long time ago. She punched in the familiar number of her best friend Amy Cruthers. "Hello Cruthers residence Jamie speaking."  
  
"Hey Jamie! It's Lauren. Is Amy around?"  
  
"Yeah she's around somewhere. Do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"OK. Hold on" Jamie said. Jamie was Amy's younger twin brother. Both had silvery blond coloured hair and hazel coloured eyes. Jamie was muscular and tall. Amy on the other hand was short (5'5) and was very skinny. They were like two peas in a pod but they loved each other (in a sibling kinda way) and were always fighting about something.  
  
"Hello this is Amy"  
  
"Hey Amy! It's Lauren, how are you?"  
  
"OK and you? I heard that Tommy and Kim stopped by with Keratin. Isn't she adorable?"  
  
"Yes. She's so cute. Just like a baby should be."  
  
"You bet! So what did you call me for?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall tonight. Who knows maybe we'll see Kyle and Jeff."  
  
"Oh Lauren you are the devil! I can resist possibly seeing Jeff again. He's so cute! And I got paid yesterday so yeah we can go. What time do you want to meet me there?"  
  
"Um, does 6:45pm sound good? I can call Kyle and ask him to drive me. He and Jeff are going to the movies so it's the same place."  
  
"OK so see you at quarter to 7 then!" Amy said cheerfully  
  
"You bet. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Click" Hanging up the phone with Amy, Lauren quickly punched in Kyle Dubose's phone number. She had known Kyle since grade school and had a major crush on him since they started high school. He had been in all her classes and his locker was right down the hall from her's so they were always hanging out. At the grade 9 semi-formal dance he had taken her and had taken her again last year for the grade 10 semi-formal.  
  
He had been there when her parents died and was always over at her house. What Amy and everyone didn't know was that she and Kyle had been fooling around one day because she had taken his sweater during school and wasn't giving it back. He had grabbed her around the waist and they had both fallen to the floor. Kyle had landed on top of her and they had almost kissed when Kyle's cell phone had gone off. They had broken away and continued on like nothing had happened. But Lauren couldn't shake the fact that he might have the same feelings as she did. She put all her thought's aside when someone answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kyle! It's Lauren."  
  
"Oh hey! What's going on?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Well that's not surprising. What can I do for you?"  
  
" I was wonder if you'd be able to drive me to the mall tonight for 6:45pm. I'm meeting Amy to shop and since you and Jeff are going to the movies, I figured you could drive me."  
  
"Not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you Lauren. I'll be there at 6:30pm"  
  
" Thanks Kyle. You're the greatest friend!"  
  
"No problem Lauren. Bye"  
  
"Bye Kyle."  
  
I ' I wish I could tell him the way I feel about him. It's not fair.'I/  
  
Br/  
  
Like? Dislike? E-mail me at dark_lady_ice@ hotmail.com Thanks! 


	2. Unhinged characters

Hey everyone this is not chapter 2 by any means. It's a character description of all characters that I've used in my story. Mostly the new ones only. I will be using Justin Stewert in my story because I think he could have been very good looking had they let him go further into the series'. Anyways on with the character descriptions!  
  
Lauren DeSantaos Age: 16 Looks: 5'2 small build. Blond shoulder length hair, and blue-green eyes. PR colour: Red Destiny Ranger Zord: Red Tiger Zord Vehicle: Crimson Destiny Bike Personality: Kind caring person, emotional, loving, sweet, fun. History of Character: Lauren DeSantaos was born July 17th 1986 at Stone Canyon Memorial Hospital in Stone Canyon California. Having 6 brothers (Rocky being one) and 4 sisters Lauren was the 5th child born, making her literally the middle child. Her parents were tragically killed in a car accident when Lauren was 12 and has been living with her brother Rocky (former Red Ranger and Red Ape Ninjeti) since then. She attends Angel Grove Private School on the outskirts of Angel Grove California. Her best friend is Amy Cruthers who also attends AGPS (Angel Grove Private School).  
Amy Cruthers Age: 16 Looks: Chin length red hair and green eyes, 5'5 PR colour: Yellow Destiny Ranger Zord: Yellow Owl Zord Vehicle: Lightning Destiny Bike Personality: Loud, smart, wise, and sarcastic History of character: Amy was born February 28th 1986 at Our Lady of Mercy in London England. When Amy turned two her family moved from England to Angel Grove where most of their family lives. Amy has a twin brother Jamie Cruthers who also attends AGPS.  
Kyle Dubose Age: 17 Looks: 6'2 muscular strong short spiked brown hair, green eyes. PR Colour: White Destiny Ranger Zord: White Lion Vehicle: Purity Destiny Bike (A/N corny eh?) Personality: Sweet, loving, energetic and care free History of Character: Kyle Dubose was born January 2nd 1985 at Angel Grove Memorial in Angel Grove, his hometown. Kyle has a big crush on Lauren DeSantaos whom he's known since they were children.  
Justin Stewert  
  
Age: 17 Looks: 6'1 short brown hair, blue eyes strong and sweet PR Power: Platinum Destiny Ranger Zord: Platinum Eagle Vehicle: Silver Destiny Bike Personality: Smart, caring, exciting, and energetic History of Character: Justin Sinclair, former Blue Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger comes back into our story as a new student to AGPS. When he meets Kyle who is his guide for the day he meets Amy and Lauren along with their friends Stacia Garcion (Pink Ranger) Ty Robin (Black Ranger) Marisa Shaw (Purple Ranger) and Corey Matheson (Green Ranger). Justin develops a huge crush on Lauren  
Stacia Garcion Age: 16 Looks: 5'8 short cropped black hair dull grey eyes. PR Power: Pink Destiny Ranger Zord: Pink Panther (A/N Not from the movie LOL.) Vehicle: Magnetic Destiny Bike Personality: Loving, caring, and fun History of Character: Stacia was born in Rome Italy on November 7th 1986. She lived in Rome for 7 years then moved to Angel Grove. She attends Angel Grove Public High School and lives next door to Lauren. Stacia speaks fluent Italian and started the Italian club at her school for those students of Italian decent wishing to learn Italian  
Ty Robin Age: 17 Looks: 6'3 short blond hair, violet coloured eyes PR Power: Black Destiny Ranger Zord: Black Lizard Vehicle: Darkness Destiny Bike Personality: Keeps to himself, loner, doesn't show emotions. History of Character: Ty or Tyler Robin was born on December 31st 1985. Ty is the lone wolf of the group. He wants nothing to do with them more then necessary. Stacia brings out the best in him finally when all their lives are put into danger and he and Stacia must confront their fears of losing everyone and everything they've ever loved in order to save them. He also attends Angel Grove Public High School  
Marisa Shaw Age: 18 Looks: 5'7 short dark blond hair blue eyes PR Power: Purple Destiny Ranger Zord: Purple Crane Vehicle: Violet Destiny Bike Personality: Sweet, innocent, emotional, and passionate. History of Character: Born March 26th 1984 in San Francisco California. She is the only ranger not to be attending school. She dropped out of school when her marks began to fall dramatically and had no desire to return.  
Corey Matheson Age: 17 Looks: Short dyed blue hair, blue eyes 6'1 PR Power: Green Destiny Ranger Zord: Green Koala Vehicle: Lime Destiny Bike Personality: outgoing, fun-loving, daredevil History of Character: Corey was born April 1st 1985 in Santa Monica California. Corey loves to skateboard with friends at a local skate park in Angel Grove. His parents are divorced. His mother lives in Angel Grove where she grew up and his father travels around the world with the Air Force but when he's home he lives in Kyoto Japan. 


	3. Unhinged chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Evil  
  
Starla sighed. Sometime soon, she knew that her fate would be like her sister was. She was related to the great Duelca of Phados and also to Adrienne the one who had been the sacrifice to save Kendrix from Terra Venture. Walking over to her window of the world and focused in on one girl in particular. This girl was brushing out her blond hair and flipped it up into a ponytail. "Soon young one. You and your friends shall be called upon to save our beloved world. Turning around she walked back towards the consul and looked at the morphers she was going to give them. There were 9 all total. 5 for the girls and 4 made for guys. For the first time in nearly 4 Melinum there was going to be a female red-ranger. The last red ranger that was a female had been Tamari Naka, a very strong-minded girl who fought till her death. She had sacrificed herself in order for the other rangers to carry on. Of course the other rangers had been devastated, but they had to continue to prevent evil from entering the world once more. "Obviously their efforts were put to waste. Azeika has come back into existence. I fear that I must choose them now. I shall call them one at a time." Opening the box that contained the destiny morphers she held them up one by one and recited the colour. "Red"  
  
"Yellow"  
  
"White"  
"Platinum"  
  
"Pink:  
  
"Black"  
"Purple"  
"Green"  
"Turquoise." Placing them side by side she made them disappear in hopes that they would reach the specific person and when they would read the message written with it they wouldn't go running and screaming away.  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere in Angel Grove*~! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh wow! I wonder what this is for?" Reading the card the young girl shouted out "Destiny Dream! Turquoise up!" Suddenly the girl was transported from her tiny bedroom and landed awarkwardley in the new Power Center. Standing up she noticed a lady dressed in a beautiful multicolored dress made of nine colours. Blue, green, pink, black, yellow, red, white, platinum and turquoise. The girl coughed and the lady turned around. "Welcome. I am Starla DuVree and I am the mentor to the Destiny Rangers. And you are?" The girl's eyes grew large. "I'm Caryn Lee Scott. Daughter of Jason and Emily Lee Scott. Are there really power rangers?" Nodding Starla said "Yes, child. And you, are one of them."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Kyle's car, just Kyle and Lauren alone. *~*~~*~*~*~* " So Kyle, you said you wanted to talk. What's on your mind?" Lauren pondered. 


End file.
